twentyeightyfourfandomcom-20200214-history
2060
2060 was a leap year that started on Thursday of the Gregorian calendar (dominical letter DC); it was the 2060th year of the Common Era (CE) and Anno Domini (AD) designations, the 60th year of the 3rd millennium, the 60th year of the 21st century, and the 1st year of the 2060s decade. It was the first year following the end of World War 3. Events January • January 3 - A mutiny in the Chinese military that began in June of 2059 comes to an end when rebel leader, Jon Wu Jin, is killed in a raid by government forces. • January 12 - The last of the American Federation's military forces in Indonesia are dismantled, 13 months later than was specified in the Harriet-Tucker Treaty. • Jaunary 14 - Russian President, Damir Kolesnikov, survives an assassination attempt by a UDF agent who had penetrated his inner circle. The perpetrator is captured, and presumed executed. • January 15 - Chinese naval forces in the Indian Ocean begin a series of artillery strikes against French forces in Mogadishu. The city sustains a great amount of damage in the attack. That day, the French government orders a reinforcement of the region. • January 16 - An emergency meeting is held in Paris by remnants of the Allied Counsil, where French diplomats take center stage in announcing a need for assistance against the Chinese in Africa, citing that the Harriet-Tucker Treaty applied only to Europe. General Merot brings up the idea of a political coalition; little is accomplished, however Merot's idea is today considered the cornerstone of what would eventually become C.U.E.. • January 18 - Designer Ilevad Oren founds fashion house, Azari Inc, on the Zeus Orbital Colony. • January 19 - Chinese forces occupying the Hawaii'an Islands initiate a secret program of executions against specific Allied POW's; through March 20th, some 3,000 are believed to have been summarily executed, based on lists made up earlier at the behest of the Chinese government. • January 20 - British Ambassador, Darryl Harbet, through channels in the Asian political realm, appeals to the Chinese government to initiate a ceasefire in East Africa, as a favor to France. That day, the attacks against Mogadishu and the vicinity cease; records would later show that Harbet included the Chinese in a long-term British deal with the Colonies, specifically with the Verigo Mining Estate, involving the launching of new satellite mining operations. China stood to earn a percentage of resources acquired, rendering obsolete their interest in African mining. Harbet weathered a great amount of flack for his "clandestine" decision over the next few years • January 22 - German container ship, Rakete Express, hits a sea mine in the Atlantic, some 760 miles west of Britain; it had been placed by Russia during the war, and was one of several hundred to be abandoned following wars end. Rakete Express was crippled and sank soon after, as did over 5,000 containers storing $38 billion worth of goods. To quote the German Trade Minister: "This doesn't bode well for the relationship between Russia and us, if they can't even clean up the mess they left behind. Perhaps China will do it for them." • Jonaty Montez, brother of Mexican Attorney General, Julio Montez, is killed in an ambush by members of a notorious criminal faction; Julio had been putting pressure on the faction for some time, leading to the seizure of much of their territory by Mexican authorities. • January 23 - As per the Harriet-Tucker Treaty, the Russian occupation of western Alaska is finalized, officially bringing to an end the state of war there and legitimizing the occupying government. • Herbert Shank, military adviser to American Federation Archbishop Meriweather, ---- • January 24 - Luftwaffe General, Luis Staves, is released from a Chinese-operated prison in Romania, following twenty-seven months of captivity. • India severs diplomatic ties with China over the Nepal dispute, which has been on-going since the mid 2050's. This act takes the media and economist world by storm. China gives no response. Thai officials message the Indian government, pleading for them to end the Nepal dispute and cede the territory China desires. • Japanese and Australian officials sign the secretive Darwin Pact(named after the city the meetings were held in), pledging allegiance to one another against Chinese military expansionist policies. • January 25 - American Federation law enforcement officials, specifically the Eastern Defense Army, succeed in killing warlord, Marshall Avalon, during a raid on a compound located in a rural zone outside of Cleveland, Ohio. Over the course of the year, the remaining elements of the Avalon Family are undone, and in turn, leading to the eventual creation of four new crime syndicates. • Iceland makes formal peace with Russia, and orders home the return of warships and carriers in the Atlantic and the Norwegian Sea. • January 26 - Two high-ranking Chinese generals are killed in Manila by unknown assailants, believed to be members of an extremist anti-Chinese militant group, which are becoming quite prevalent throughout Eurasia. China orders officials in the Filapino government to launch a major investigation into the murders. • Ermine Ceykara becomes President of Malaysia, amidst political and social turmoil and following a controversial campaign. • South African officials, while in Australia, sign the Darwin Pact. They pledge their resources to any future actions. • Spain reestablishes diplomatic ties with the Libyan government, following ten years of open hostilities between the two. • January 28 - A military container storing sixteen active nuclear warheads, belonging to South Africa, is fished out of the sea forty miles south of Java, Indonesia, by a local fisherman. The image of the net on his boat, Moksha, holding the container became something of a media phenomenon for a short time. The warheads were soon returned to South Africa, although much of the nationalist Asian community protested. China waves a proverbial finger at Indonesia. •''' January 29 '- An armaments factory in Russia is destroyed in an explosion caused by machine failure. • Chinese ambassadors hold talks in Berlin with several major European diplomats, concerning the future of Europe-Asia relations. Nobody from Russia is present. Little progress is made. • • '''February 4' - Uruguay, as per the 2059 ceasefire agreement with China, begins the process of scuttling 80% of the remainder of it's naval ships. • February 18 - Development of dual supercomputers, Robin ''and ''Romni , is completed at the Hybrid lab complex, The Valley, in Wellington, New Zealand. For a short time, and for the first time in decades, Hybrid surpasses Lavis Facilities as having the most powerful processing unit, until the completion of Terca five months later by the latter. • March 2 '- Ermine Ceykara is found dead in his bedroom in the early morning hours by an aide. An autopsy reveals that he had ingested cyanide, put into tea he drank routinely before bed. The already unstable Malaysian political realm grows even worse in the following weeks, as various factions vie for power. • The first large-scale meeting between China and the American Federation is held in Honolulu, bringing to the table various issues either not resolved during the war, or that emerged following it. One of the primary issues is Russia's continuing war with Canada. • '''March 19 '- Ignacio Ranaldi, Spanish Minister of the Interior, is killed in a bomb blast in Ancona, Italy while visiting family. Two of his cousins and a nephew are also killed. Several others survive with varying injuries. 'June 2 '- Agents of D.I.R.E.C.T., at the behest of British allies, conduct a secret operation to free a captured individual of interest from a Russian prison compound, before a deal was to be brokered to extradite the indivual to the American Federation; it was part of a larger scheme by shadowed forces meant to unsettle Eurasian stability. In retrospect, the situation is considered the precursor to the Colony War many years down the line. • 'July 5 '- A massive riot occurs at the Greenville Federal Prison in the Bourbon Republic, involving hundreds of prisoners and several dozen guards. Nearly two hundred prisoners manage to escape the facility, minutes before the arrival of twice that many Federation troops, sent to contain the situation. Only seven of the prisoners are caught, hours after escaping. The rest evade capture, some for weeks, others for years. • '''August 4 - The Cleveland Siege ignites as Federation forces begin shelling the city; hours later, a legion of 1,700 troops enters. With the decimation of the Avalon and (****) families, a solid resistance could not be formed, and the invading forces had little trouble securing strong points. • September 12 '''- Cleveland is completely occupied by Federation forces, with a loss of only 39 men. Resistance is completely annihilated, with most of the 216 captured fighters summarily executed in the streets. By weeks end the city is transformed into a major military outpost in the continuing fight against East America. • '''November 22 - Elmo Kroll becomes Chancellor of Germany. • December 1 - Julio Montez becomes President of Mexico.